Version 1 of Two worlds in one place
by Sonar
Summary: I'm still working on them so please be patient. Three fics in one night. Too sweet.


By Brandy Prpich-Storowotsky  
  
Copyright 2002. The wrestlers that are mentioned are from WWE. Blaze Inferno has been my character since the year 2000 but I used her in other fics.  
  
When you thought you had everything under control, something brings you down. I look around and saw destruction within my mind. Twisted mind games are what I think of. My world fell apart when I met a wrestler that helps me in my time of need and we ended up getting close. We are almost in two different worlds yet he was the one that brought me to reality. When I was about to take the fall, he came for me. He knows what pain is and what it feels like. I didn't expect him to fall for me like the way I fell for him. Was it in his charm? There was more to him than I saw. People saw him as a freak but I accepted him because I was almost like one too. I liked to see my opponents in pain. When we first met, there was a spark within me. When he saw me, he just watched me there as I gave it my all. I didn't hear the sounds the fans. When I saw him, he was something different to me. We may have not accepted each other but somehow it changed. In what I call my cold heart, sees with open eyes. Nothing falls on deaf ears.  
  
Part 1: It's my time  
  
I entered into the arena, not looking concerned. I looked around at the inside of the arena. It was Sunday Night and I signed a contract. The show was on and I was set up for my match. I felt ready and knew I had to be focused. I didn't hear much of the noise because I was really focused. I continued walking through the hallways and ran into the stage crew. They have given me instructions and told me whom I was facing. I thought," This is my night and I intend it to make it my night." I smiled and laughed to myself, thinking of what I will do to my opponent tonight. I looked up and thought it was amazing to be in the arena. I always wondered what drew me here but there was such talent that needed to be exposed more. I walked into a room and got a water bottle and sat down at a table. I tried to open the lid but no avail. I tried again and it almost frustrated me. With one more try, I got it open and got the attention of someone. I took a sip and set it on the table. My hair fell in front of my shoulders and I looked down. The person had walked over and I looked up. He said," New here?" I looked at him and just said," Yes." I saw him looking at me. He said," The name is Raven." I said," People give me many names but I come here under the name Blaze Inferno." Raven said," In my opinion, it does seem like a good name but may I ask what others you went under." I replied," I went under Nightingale, Raine, Deathroses, Suicide Diver, and some other names." Raven just seemed to raise an eyebrow. I said," My real name is Brandy but if you want, you can call me Blaze. Everyone does." Raven took a seat on the table. Raven said," I'll think I will just stick with calling you, Blaze." I felt Raven's eyes searching me as I looked up so I can see the room. I almost felt a chill but remained calm. My eyes looked like as if they had no life as I blinked. Raven thought," A dull yet sparkling look in her eyes." I looked up at Raven's face and studied his features. When I looked into his eyes, I felt like I could almost touch him yet there was something about his eyes. He almost had this cold look that almost made me scared but it didn't seem to scare me at all. It didn't strike me that he seemed attractive as I stood up. Raven's eyes locked with mine as I looked at him from where he was sitting. I said," I better get ready for this match." I went and left the room but I was surprised I was talking to someone but I was not in character yet. Tonight I was also to make my debut on heat instead of on RAW. I had made a plan not to show up on RAW yet. I felt Raven watching me as I left the room. Raven saw as my body flinched for a moment as I got a chill down my spine. Raven turned on the monitor in the room and rolled his eyes as he saw commercials. He waited for a few moments and then crossed his legs even though he was wearing a kilt even thought people would call it a skirt. Raven waited for a few moments and then watched as it came back on.  
  
In the ring,  
  
Coach said," I wonder what will happen on RAW on Monday." Lita said," We'll have to wait and see." Then, D'lo's music hits. Coach said," It's my buddy D'lo." Lita said," He looks focused." The bell rang as Howard Finkel said," The following is an inter-gender match for a one-fall. Introducing first, D'lo Brown." D'lo walked down the ramp and got into the ring as cheers came throughout the arena. D'lo got on the ropes. Then his music stopped and the arena went dark. Then all of the sudden the lights flash red, green, blue, purple and black. There was an image of me walking and sitting on a couch dressed in red and black. Then there was an evil laugh. In a taunting tone, the picture of me on the titantron said," Do you dare.to enter my world?" Then there was evil laughing as the candle was blown out. Then the smoke from the candle spelt out my name and then the entrance music played. Then I walked out but I got a few cheers from the fans for no reason. Howard Finkel said," Introducing his opponent, Blaze Inferno." I took off my jacket to reveal my black shirt that has a dark blue rose with gold highlights with a blue aura around the rose. I looked around with a very serious look that looked evil. I threw the jacket on the ground and then walked up the steps. Coach said," She looks very freaky." Lita said," She is a freak." Coach said, "Don't judge her yet. I know D'lo will beat her." I entered through the second rope as my music faded. Coach said," This new comer seems very serious yet very evil." D'lo and I locked eyes as the bell rang.  
  
Backstage.  
  
Raven thought," An inter-gender match? Interesting. I wonder why she did not get a diva to face her." Then Raven heard his answer as Coach said," Who would be crazy enough to ask for this inter-gender match? There's a hard right by D'lo." Lita said," From what I heard, this new comer asked for it when she challenged D'lo Brown and even they didn't know it was coming."  
  
In the ring,  
  
D'lo placed me in a headlock. I struggled but I pushed him into the ropes and knocked him down. I grab D'lo by the neck to pull him up only to get a punch in the gut. He runs to the ropes to only have me sidestep him and he nearly hits the ref. I kicked him from behind and he fell on top of the ref. D'lo rolled off the ref as I just looked there with sharp eyes on an eagle. D'lo got up to his feet and we locked eyes. Lita said," She seems very serious." Coach said," So does D'lo."  
  
Backstage. Raven just watched as me and D'lo stood there in the ring focusing on each other.  
  
In the ring,  
  
D'lo and I were just going at it as we threw hard punches and clotheslines. He grabbed me and did a hard clothesline on me and I was temporary out as was the ref. I rolled over as D'lo tried to revive the ref. All of a sudden, Justin Credible came out. I slowly got up using the ropes as Justin entered the ropes sideways. He then super-kicked D'lo and D'lo fell. Justin Credible went by me and exited the ring as I got over. By then the ref was up. The ref started the count but by the two count, D'lo kicked out. I got up being and helped D'lo up. I moved him to the middle and gut kicked him. His head was on my chest as I grabbed his arms. I put my arms under his arms. I jumped into the air and he slammed into the mat. His head bounced off as I was still on him. The ref went to the ground and started the count. The ref slapped his hand three times and the bell rang. Coach said," What the heck was that?" The fans start to cheer and boo. Howard said," The winner of this match, Blaze Inferno." I just sat up with my legs underneath me as I looked up, taking deep breaths. Then I got up to my feet, and looked down at D'lo. I then looked away and headed to the ropes to see the one that helped me. I didn't hear the fans as I looked to Justin Credible. I exited the ring as Justin Credible was already backstage. I showed an angry yet curious look. I then headed backstage. I saw Justin Credible waiting there. I walked up to him. Raven was there, watching from around the corner. I asked," Why did you help me?" Justin could tell I was clearly mad at him helping me. Justin said," I was taking a chance." Raven continues to watch as Justin looked at me. Justin said," I just ensured you a victory." I said," I was hoping to do it on my own. Look, I don't even know you yet you had came to my aid." Justin said," I'm Justin Credible." I said," Blaze Inferno." Justin said," I was watching you backstage. D'lo would of probably got you if I didn't knock the air out of him." I said," You got a point there." Justin said," You seem so into character in that match." I said," My character is mostly a silent one but very dangerous once I enter the ring." Justin said," I can tell." Then Raven decided to come out. Justin said," I got to go." Justin then took off as Raven was behind me. I sensed him and turned around. My hair hit one side of my face. Raven said," I can tell you are clearly ticked." I just nodded as he came forward, turned around and put an arm on my shoulder. Raven said," I was greatly impressed by your finisher there." I said," Well, I used that move for a long time." I was almost tempted to blush. I added," Thanks for the comment. I usually get called crazy for that move." Raven said," I don't see you as crazy." I sighed and he knew what I meant. With his arm around me still, we started walking. Raven said," So people view you as normal when they first see you?" I answered," They do." My body slightly relaxed. I said," I been mostly judged as an outcast to society." Raven said," I can understand that." I said," I seen how people have judged you and I can accept you for who you are." Raven looked at me and just smirked. Raven said," At least I'm not alone. I thought I was the only one." I smiled," Well, you're not." Raven said," I don't got a match tonight but I got a promo to do." I looked at him in interest. Raven said," I got an idea." Raven motioned me closer and whispered his plan to me.  
  
Minutes later,  
  
A promo was starting and it had Raven talking to someone and I was sitting in a chair not far away just observing him or her. 


End file.
